Solvite
by lovebaekyeol
Summary: Kehidupan Sehun berubah dari siswa SMA normal menjadi Solvite, Si Pemberantas Mayat Hidup. Malam itu, ditengah pemakaman yang tak dia kenal, ada sesosok makhluk pencabut nyawa melayang beserta sabitnya. Bukan untuk mencabiknya, melainkan untuk menguak takdir baru Sehun.


**Solvite**

Cast : Oh Sehun dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

Genre : Fantasy, Brothership

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Remake dari novel buatan Hilmy An Nabhany dengan judul yang sama. Author menceritakan kembali isi novel dengan alurnya yang sama namun dengan cast yang berbeda.

Summary : Kehidupan Sehun berubah dari siswa SMA normal menjadi Solvite, Si Pemberantas Mayat Hidup. Malam itu, ditengah pemakaman yang tak dia kenal, ada sesosok makhluk pencabut nyawa melayang beserta sabitnya. Bukan untuk mencabiknya, melainkan untuk menguak takdir baru Sehun.

Happy reading and Don't forget to review ^^

1. Destiny

.

.

.

Semua berawal dari kesalahanku. Kabur dan tersesat di pemakaman dekat rumah. Kenapa bisa begini? Tidak biasanya aku tidak jeli melihat. Terjatuh di suatu lubang yang sangat gelap. Kartu. Hanya kartu bewarna putih yang bisa aku lihat. Kartu bergambar lingkaran dan terdapat bintang didalam lingkaran tersebut. Ada darah di kartu itu.

"Huwaaa...!" Aku menjerit.

"Mimpi apa itu? Dimana aku sekarang?" Tanyaku dalam hati.

Tempat ini sepertinya pernah kulihat. Seseorang menghampiri, jubah hitamnya menutupi seluruh badan dan membawa sebuah sabitan (death scythe). Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Dia menggunakan penutup kepala.

Pelan pelan aku bergerak mundur sambil ketakutan. Dia tidak berkata apa pun, sabitannya mengarah padaku. Apakah aku akan tamat? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini pasti mimpi buruk. Kartu. Dimana kartu yang aku temukan itu? Aku merogoh-rogoh saku jaket. Sebuah kartu putih bergambar bintang didalam lingkaran aku pegang. Ternyata, itu semua bukan mimpi.

Aku terus berjalan mundur menuju tempat yang luas dan tidak berujung. Kakiku menyentuh sebuah kotak hitam bergambarkan bulan sabit. Tentu saja kotak itu menarik perhatian. Aku berusaha mengambil kotak saat sosok misterius itu mengacungkan sabitnya ke arahku.

Aku membuka kotak. Bentuk dan ukurannya sama seperti kartu yang aku temukan. Ketika kotak terbuka, kartu itu bercahaya. Sesuatu melintas dalam pikiranku. Orang yang memegang sabit tiba tiba mengejar. Aku memasukkan kartu kedalam kantung celanaku dan kehidupan aneh pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku bisa melihat seseorang yang selalu mengikutiku. Dia seperti roh bermuka perempuan walaupun sebenarnya dia laki laki, berambut cokelat ikal, berkulit putih, mampu terbang, selalu berpakaian aneh, memiliki bola mata seperti rusa, dan selalu memanggilku 'tuan'. Aku memberinya nama Luhan.

Mungkinkah dia itu aku? Dia mirip denganku, tapi usianya terlihat sekitar dua puluh tahun. Sementara aku baru menginjak enam belas tahun. Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Sekarang, aku mempunyai teman yang bisa diajak kemana mana dan mengikuti semua perkataanku.

Aku pun menceritakan semua ini pada sahabatku, Jongkook. Dia berkulit putih, berambut cepak bewarna hitam, dan berbola mata hitam. Dia anak yang pintar, tapi sayang dia tidak percaya dengan ceritaku.

Kami tinggal berdekatan, saking dekatnya aku dapat memanggil dia dari halaman rumahku. Yup, dia tinggal tepat disamping kiri rumahku. Kami tinggal di Seoul, kota yang dingin dan ramai. Kembali ke masalah Luhan, dia tidak mau menjelaskan mengapa mengikutiku dan memanggil 'tuan'. Dia hanya bilang ini sebuah takdir.

.

.

.

"Takdir, saem," ucap teman sekelasku. Jawaban itu membuat semua anak dikelas tertawa.

"Jawaban yang tidak logis," sahut Jung seongsaenim yang sedang mengajar. Saat ini, aku duduk di kelas sebelas senior high school. Tidak berbeda dengan junior high school, sekolah sama sama membosankan.

Aku sering dibilang pendiam, padahal bagi siapa saja yang mengenalku, pasti aku dibilang anak konyol. Sungguh tidak masuk di akal, tapi itulah faktanya. Aku mulai jenuh dan ingin pulang. Saatnya beraksi...

"Luhan tolong bunyikan bel di kantor," bisikku pada Luhan.

"Hah? Yang benar saja, Tuan. Tapi... akan kulaksanakan. Hihihi..." Luhan pergi kekantor. Entahlah dia siapa, aku tidak tahu. Walau begitu, dia sangat membantu. Aku memeganh kartu putih bersama kotak itu.

KRING...KRING...Bel berbunyi.

"Kerja yang bagus!" gumamku dalam hati.

Semua siswa kaget. Kenapa jam segini sudah terdengar bel pulang? Siapa pun yang mendengar pasti senang. Para siswa berjalan keluar kelas.

Seperti biasa aku berjalan melewati pemakaman. Aku ingat kejadian waktu itu. Sulit dimengerti. Siapa yang ingin menyambitku? Mengapa dia mengincarku?

Sekarang, aku tidak takut lagi. Aku sudah memiliki bodyguard yang setia dan menuruti semua perkataanku.

Terlihat seseorang berdiri mengenakan jubah putih dengan penutup kepala. Mungkinkah dia yang mengincarku? Aku mencoba mendekatinya dengan nyali kuat.

"Aku berbeda dengannya. Takdir telah memilihmu. Ada alasan kuat kenapa dia ikut denganmu. Dia bagian dari dirimu yang akan selalu menjaga. Janganlah memberi tahu keberadaannya kepada orang lain. Ada seseorang yang mengejarmu entah dimana. _Strijid_!"

Terdengar suara dari sosok jubah putih. Suara berdengung itu menyampaikan pesan kepadaku. Aku tidak berani menyapa. Hanya lewat dan tidak berkata apa apa. Luhan tidak ada. Kemana dia?

Ada apa dengan pikiranku. Semuanya tercampur aduk. Aku memegang kepala yang terasa sakit.

"Argh..." aku tidak kuat menahan. Aku semakin tidak kuat dan terjatuh.

.

.

.

Aku lihat awan dan langit gelap. Bulan memantulkan cahaya dan bintang berkilau indah. Aku tergeletak di pemakaman. Berdiri dan melihat kartu itu bercahaya. Luhan tiba tiba berada dibelakangku. Aku sempat kaget, namun hal itu membuatku senang. Aku mencoba berdiri.

"Hai...," sapa seseorang didepan.

"Ha..hai..." jawabku gugup. Aku segera membersihkan pakaian yang kotor.

"Salam kenal," ucap orang itu. Dia berambut panjang, berwajah putih, agak sedikit pendek, berjari lentik, dan menggunakan jaket.

"Salam kenal juga. Siapa ya?" Tanyaku.

Tiba tiba pikiranku kembali campur aduk. Didalam pikiran dia memberi tahu namanya Baekhyun. Aneh. Aku mengetahui namanya lebih dulu melalui pikiranku.

"Aku Baekhyun... kamu siapa?" Apakah ini hanya kebetulan? Semenjak bertemu orang jubah putih, instingku menjadi kuat dan dapat memperkirakan hal yang akan terjadi. Luhan kembali menghilang. Aneh... tidak seperti biasanya. Aku melirik kesekitar.

"Hei, nama kamu siapa?" Tanya dia lagi. Ketika memperhatikan sekitar, aku melihat Luhan berbicara dengan seseorang yang mirip dengannya.

"Oh, dia... dia rohku bernama Xiumin." Aku tersentak kaget. Sosok itu sama sepertiku.

"Hah...? Apa kamu bisa menjelaskan ini semua?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu bisa, Sehun. Oh Sehun," jawabnya. Dia bisa mengetahui namaku. Apakah dia seperti yang aku pikirkan?

"Bagaimana kamu tahu namaku?"

"Itu... ada dibajumu," jawabnya sambil menunjuk nametag ku. Aku kira dia sama sepertiku.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada kita?"

"Maksudmu?" Aku bingung mau bertanya apa. Banyak hal yang tidak aku mengerti.

"Kenapa kita mempunyai roh?"

"Karena kita orang terpilih."

Aku semakin bingun dengan perkataannya. Hari sudah mulai malam dan kami masih berbicara di pemakaman. Tampak sangat mengerikan.

_'Apa maksudnya terpilih?' _

Aku terus bertanya dalam hati. Sebuah pikiran melintas dikepala. Ada seseorang yang berniat jahat terhadap kami.

"Tuan ada yang mengintai kita," bisik Luhan.

"Ternyata kamu tahu juga, Luhan," sahutku.

Dengan tarikan tangan aku mengajak Baekhyun pergi dari tempat itu. Mungkin kami akan selamat dari ancaman kejahatan. Aku meminta Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan terakhir, sayang dia menolak dan langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Semua ada ditanganmu. Takdir telah memilihmu."

.

.

.

Akhir akhir ini kata takdir sering melintas dalam kepalaku. Aku selalu memikirkan hal yang telah terjadi saat berjalan pulang.

"Takdir, ya? Sebuah kata yang tidak logis. Hah..." aku berbicara sendiri dan membuang nafas panjang.

_Wush..._

Ada orang terbang diatas kepala. Dia berdiri didepanku sambil membawa sebuah sabitan. _Siapa dia? _Kulihat Luhan mendekatiku.

"Saatnya, Tuan," ucap Luhan.

"Maksudnya?" Aku bingung dan ketakutan. Sebuah pikiran muncul dalam benakku. _Dia mengincar nyawaku!_

"Beraksi!" perintah Luhan.

"Beraksi apa?" Aku semakin ketakutan. Kurasakan raut wajahku memucat. Orang yang terbang itu menghampiriku. Padahal, sedikiy lagi aku sampai rumah. Suasana mencekam.

"Lawan, Tuan!" Luhan berbicara sambil menatap orang yang mendekatiku.

Entah dia orang atau apa. Baru kali ini aku merasa terancam. Dia mengangkat sabit dan siap menerjangku.

"Bagaimana cara melawannya?" Aku berjalan mundur. Apa aku harus kembali ke pemakaman? Tidak ada pilihan, aku berputar arah dan lari.

"Jangan lari, Tuan!" Ujar Luhan.

"Aku harus berbuat apa?" Aku bertanya sambil berlari cepat. Aku menengok ke belakang. Sosok itu masih mengejarku. Sabitannya masih tetap diangkat. Mengerikan.

"Pegang kartu itu!" Luhan memberi tahu.

Aku berusaha mencari kartu dikantung celana, tapi tidak menemukannya. _Kemana kartu itu? _Sosok itu mendekat dan menggerakkan sabitnya. Mungkinkah kartu itu terjatuh ketika aku terkejut saat melihat Luhan. Ah, itu mungkin saja terjadi.

"Kartunya terjatuh," ucapku.

Mengingat ingat dimana aku terjatuh. Sebuah pikiran kembali melintas dalam benakku. Seorang anak kecil memgambil kartu itu. Dia berambut cepak, berbadan kurus, bermata bulat, bermulut tipis, berjari tangan lentik, dan berkulit sangat putih. Aku menengok kekanan dan kiri. Dimanakah anak kecil itu? Sangat gelap. Aku sulit melihat.

"Gawat kalau begini, sebaiknya Tuan ingat ingat dimana jatuhnya kartu itu," ucap Luhan. Apakah aku harus menghadapi ini semua seumur hidup? Aku tidak mau. Apakah aku harus mati untuk menyelesaikan ini semua? Aku berhenti. Kurasakan nafas yang memburu. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Air mata keluar, entah kenapa. Mungkin aku takut pada kematian.

Aku mencoba mengangkat kepala, "Huaaaa...," aku terkaget.

"Hyung, ini kartu punya hyung tadi terjatuh."

Ternyata anak itu, syukurlah. Aku mengambil kartu.

"Pegang kartu itu tepat didada, Tuan," Luhan mengomando.

Aku mengikuti instruksi Luhan. Sebuah cahaya terlihat dari kartu ini. Kali ini, cahayanya bersinar sangat terang. Aku tidak bisa melihat karena terlalu silau.

Cahayanya hilang. Aku sudah dapat melihat kembali.

_'Dimana ini?' _Batinku.

Aky pernah melihat tempat ini. Tempat yang waktu itu...ya, tempat itu sama dengan ini.

_'Dimana orang yang mengejarku tadi?'_

"Kamu terpanggil juga," ucap seseorang dibelakangku.

Aku menengok.

"Baekhyun, kamu disini juga?"

"Tidak hanya aku. Orang yang memiliki roh seperti kita akan terpanggil kesini. Ternyata kamu yang terakhir, berarti kamu anak baru. Hahahaha. **Takdir benar benar telah memilihmu**." Ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Baekhyun. "Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini," sahutku menunduk.

"Tidak usah dimengerti. Takdir yang telah memberi mu jalan. Ikuti saja," ucapnya. Lagi lagi dia berbicara tentang takdir.

"Dux datang," ucap seseorang.

"Dux? Siapa dia? Tanyaku pada Baekhyun.

"Dia, ya, dia...pemimpin kita. Kau juga bisa memanggilnya Kangin," jawab Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dimaksud 'pemimpin kita'? Siapa kita ini sebenarnya? Aku pusing memikirkan semuanya. _Takdir yang telah memberimu jalan. Ikuti saja. _Tiba tiba, benakku memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun. Apa aku harus mengikuti semua yang terjadi? Entahlah. Aku menaikkan kedua pundak.

"Terima kasih kalian semua sudah berkumpul. Ternyata, kita punya rekan baru dan takdir telah memilihnya," ucap Kangin. Dia tinggi, berbadan kekar, menggunakan jubah, dan membawa sebilah pedang besar di punggungnya.

"Kemari," ucap Kangin sambil menunjuk.

Aku menengok kebelakang, mungkin bukan aku.

"Kamu yang menengok, ke sini!" Kangin agak kesal karena aku tampak _telmi._

Aku tertawa didalam hati.

"Dia anggota baru. Kamu sekarang bagian dari Solvite, Solvite Immortuos," Kangin berkata dengan bahasa asing. Setelah aku memperhatikan sekeliling, ternyata orang orang membawa senjata. Ada yang membawa pedang, tongkat, palu besar, rantai, dan lainnya. Apakah itu senjata mereka? Jika aku salah satu dari mereka, apakah senjataku kartu ini. Oh, tidak.

"Ternyata kamu sudah memikirkannya. Semua yang kamu pikirkan benar. Kartu itu adalah senjatamu," ucap Kangin.

"Buat apa kita memegang senjata?" Tanyaku dengan berani.

"Menghancurkan," jawab Kangin singkat.

"Menghancurkan apa?" Aku sedikit takut mendengar suaranya.

"Immortuos atau mayat hidup."

Aku masih tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Aku terus bertanya.

"Nanti kamu tanyakan pada rohmu saja," ucap Kangin agak jengkel. Aku terdiam dan tidak berbicara apa apa. Sekitar seratus orang berada didepanku. Apakah akan ada perang?

"Immortuos sudah mulai bergerak, beraktivitaslah layaknya manusia normal. Waspada dan jaga lingkungan sekitar dari Immortuos. Kita tidak bisa menghentikan kebangkitan Immortuos, tapi sebagai Solvite Immortuos atau penghancur mayat hidup, kita tidak bisa tinggal diam. Mengerti?" Ucap Kangin panjang lebar.

"Mengerti." Semua yang hadir menjawab serentak.

Sampai sekarang, aku tidak tahu sedang berada dimana.

Kangin membekali kami sebuah ikat tangan yang memiliki layar. Dia bilang alat itu berguna untuk mendeteksi Immortuos dan teman disekitar kami. Entah itu benar benar berfungsi atau tidak. Alat itu sungguh keren. Berbentuk agak pendek berlayar dan berwarna biru keunguan. Ada tali disekitar layarnya. Aku langsung mengenakannya. Alat ini diberi nama _detectoruos._

Tiba tiba, senjata para Solvite bercahaya termasuk kartu milikku. Cahaya sangat terang muncul dan membuatku tidak dapat melihat. Aku kembali ketempat awal berada. Lintasan pikiran muncul lagi dalam benakku. Jika aku dan yang lainnya diincar mayat hidup atau _Immortuos, _lalu kenapa kematian mengejarku? Siapa yang dapat menjelaskan semua ini. Tolong aku...

"Haaah..." aku membuang semua yang ada dalam benak. Kukira ini memang sulit.

Aku kembali berjalan ke rumah. Sangat sepi disini. Aku melirik tanganku yang mengenakan _detectoruos. _Semuanya tampak aman aman saja.

_Kresek..._

Terdengar suara berisik dibelakangku. Suara itu semakin dekat dan semakin keras. Aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Heiii...," aku kaget.

Sesosok muka aneh berda didepanku dengan jarak sangat dekat.

"Huaaa..." aku berteriak lalu mengambil langkah kebelakang sambil ketakutan. Sosok itu mencoba menusukku dengan pisau yang dibawanya. Sesosok _Immortuos _mengacungkan pisau kearah pundakku. Untung saja aku tidak tertusuk, hanya da goresan kecil dikulit.

Aku segera mengambil langkah panjang kebelakang dan menjauh dari Immortuos. _Apa yang harus kuperbuat?. _Dia mendekatiku. Suara _dectetoruos _terdengar, aku melihat layarnya. Kali ini, dibelakangku. Aku berlari kearah kiri dengan cepat. Para Immortuos membawa pisau, entah dari mana pisau itu. _Luhan, dimana dia?_

_._

_._

_._

Pertama, aku harus membuang senjata miliknya. Aku merasa takut. Tiba tiba muncul bayangan melewati dua Immortuos itu. Immortuos itu pun langsung lenyap. _Siapa dia?_.

"Maaf aku telat," ucap seseorang yang berjalan menghampiriku. Dia memegang sebuah pedang ditangan kanannya.

"Ti...ti...tidak apa apa," jawabku gugup. Dia menaruh _katana _ke sarungnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak apa apa, hanya tergores pisau," jawabku sambil memegang pundak.

"Perkenalkan namaku Suho." Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku..."

"Oh Sehun, anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Kamu mempunyai adik kembar bernama Oh Jongin. Kalian hampir mirip, hanya berbeda warna kulit. Sekarang kamu seorang Solvite. Luhan, roh milikmu dan mediamu adalah kartu. _Strijid." _Dia berbicara panjang lebar, sehingga omonganku terpotog.

"Bagaimana kamu tau? Apa kamu orang yang berjubah putih itu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Hahaha...kamu tau juga. Iya, itu aku. Untuk sementara aku menjadi pendampingmu."

"Pendamping untuk apa?"

"Untuk membuatmu lebih kuat karena kamu keturunan Solvite. Dulu, kakekmu seorang Solvite dan berhasil mengalahkan para Immortuos, malah menjadi pemimpin. Sayangnya, dia dikhianati oleh temannya hingga tewas dalam pertempuran. Kamu keturunannya dan takdir telah memilihmu dibanding adikmu."

"Begitu ya."

Takdir, takdir, dan takdir terus yang membayangiku. Lalu _shinigami _atau kematian itu maksudnya apa? Aku ingin menanyakan, tapi ragu...

Aku berbicara dengan Suho hingga tengah malam. Luhan kembali menghampiriku. Ternyata, Luhan baru selesai dilatih dan diberi pengarahan. Aku tertawa, _seperti mau perang saja. _Entah kenapa aku tidak merasa ngantuk. Aku belajar cara melawan Immortuos. Pegang kartunya dan buat Luhan menjadi sebuah bola roh, lalu masukkan Luhan kedalam kartu. Luhan menyatu dengan kartu dan tidak disangka kartu berubah menjadi pedang. Proses itu dinamakan _over soul. _Hm, kenapa mediaku berubah wujud? Sementara media milik orang lain tidak berubah, namun bersatu dengan roh mereka. Hal itu terpikir terus dalam benakku. Sekarang, aku berusaha membasmi Immortuos tingkat rendah sedikit demi sedikit.

Saat malam tengah sangat gelap, aku berpisah dengan Suho. Napas memburu dan keringat bercucuran. Aku segera berlari dan pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung mandi. Namun, aku agak takut karena sekarang aku adalah incaran Immortuos dan Shinigami. _Ini hal terburuk bagiku. _Tidak pernah aku merasa sangat khawatir seperti ini. Padahal aku orangnya super santai.

"Haaahh..." aku mencoba membuang semua yang ada dalam pikiran dan mulai tidur.

TBC


End file.
